Xavier Riddle and the Secret Museum
|image1 = Xavier_Riddle_And_The_Secret_Museum_Title_Card.png |caption1 = The show's title card |genre = Children's Science-fiction History |created_by = Brad Meltzer and Christopher Eliopoulos |directed_by = Cory Bobiak |original_network = PBS |original_release = November 11, 2019 (US) December 10, 2019 (Canada) |country_of_origin = United States Canada |executive_producers = Brad Meltzer Christopher Eliopoulous |producers = Vince Commisso Blake Tohana Rob Weisbach Fonda Snyder |running_time = 22 minutes |production_company = 9 Story Brown Bag Films }} is an animated series based on the children's book series Ordinary People Change the World by New York Times best-selling author Brad Meltzer and illustrator Christopher Eliopoulos. This new multiplatform series will introduce kids ages 4-7 to inspiring historical figures – from Rosa Parks to Leonardo da Vinci – who will help them learn important social-emotional concepts. The series is a co-production between United States and Canada. Plot The series follows the adventures of Xavier Riddle, his sister Yadina and their friend Brad. In each episode, they face a problem and turn to the Secret Museum, a hidden room under an ordinary museum, to help them solve it. The museum allows Xavier, Yadina and Brad to travel back in time to meet real-life historical figures when they were kids. They witness pivotal moments that shaped each of these iconic people and learn social-emotional lessons – such as being resilient in the face of adversity and making and accomplishing goals. Each episode is designed to help viewers make the connection between the attributes that made each historical figure a hero, and those same attributes within themselves, while approaching history in an engaging, age-appropriate manner. Each episode of will include two animated 11-minute stories with accompanying interstitial content. Episodes Main Article: Episode Guide Cast Main Cast *Aidan Vissers as Xavier Riddle *Zoe Hatz as Yadina Riddle *Wyatt White as Brad Scott Historical Figures *Sebastian Bernhardt-Walther as Johann Sebastian Bach *Julia Bilinska as Marie Curie *Afrodite Drossos as Mary Shelley, Florence Nightingale, and Mary Leakey *Liam MacDonald as Harry Houdini *Claire Waters as Helen Keller *Gavin McIver-Wright as Alexander Graham Bell *Christian Campbell as George Washington Carver *Niko Ceci as Leonardo da Vinci *Markeda McKay as Amelia Earhart *Jackson Doherty as Isaac Newton *Hattie Kragten as Golda Meir *William Thompson as Winston Churchill *Saara Chaudry as Cleopatra *Maryanne Gilbert as Catherine the Great and Eleanor Roosevelt *Tyler Blanchard as Tomioka Tessai *Maxim Lutterotti as George Washington and Orville Wright *Katie Advani as Susan B. Anthony *Shechinah Mpumlwana as Zora Neale Hurston *Lucas Kalechstein as Charles Dickens *Roman Lutterotti as Wilbur Wright *Siena Bidefell as Charlotte Bronte *Scarlett Bidfell as Emily Bronte *Teagan Sellers as Anne Bronte *Kaden Bowland-Trowbridge as Mark Twain *Ana Araujo as Abigail Adams *Beatrice Schneider as Julia Child *Eamon Hansen as Neil Armstrong and Theodore Roosevelt *Jazz Stewart as Jackie Robinson *Elizabeth Gnidash as Anna Pavlova *Isaak Bailey as Alexander Hamilton *Roman Pesino as Lou Gehrig *Holly Gorski as Marie Owens Funding This show is funded in part by ABCMouse.com and Kiddie Academy. Also, by Viewers Like You. Gallery 20190131_214727_931330_xavier-92518-4-bugged.jpeg 1dee9ecd-f847-47bb-a261-59df7914adc6-original.jpeg EAp_9b-XsAIqiCD.jpg n2losLW-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-N70Tdc3.jpg Xavier_Riddle_Thumb_Official.jpg Xavier_Stills_1920x1080_01.png Xavier_Stills_1920x1080_07.png Xavier-2-500x500.jpg Xavier-5.jpg Xavier-7.jpg Xavier-Riddle-2-release_800_450.jpg xavier-riddle-and-the-secret-museum.jpg Xavier-Riddle-Key-Art2.jpg 2019-08-22 15 46 00-.png Xavier_Stills_1920x1080_03-1.png EH9thiYW4AA1njx.jpg EH5e1IDWoAckpG7.jpg EDI6VSEWkAAKqzT.jpg 20191015_155508_973097_xavier-release-image-v2.jpeg EEXBIApXUAATYEV.jpg Xavier-Riddle-feature.png xavier.png 105A_SC013-1920x1080.png canvas.png xavier-riddle-1195846-1280x0.jpeg We Are the Bronte Sisters 022.png Video Xavier Riddle and the Secret Museum BRAND NEW SHOW! PBS KIDS Xavier Riddle and the Secret Museum ��Marie Curie's LABORATORY! PBS KIDS Category:Shows